custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Thok (SubAqua)
Biography Early life Thok was a Piraka in an alternate dimension. After the Piraka were disbounded because of Zaktan getting killed,Thok became the leader of a group called the Assasins of Darkness, a group, trying to kill those who commit crimes with the power of Shadow. He and his fellow members, the remaining ex-Piraka, were abducted by Makuta and used as experimental pets. Because of that, their bodies were modified extremely. Their spines were now gone and replaced with a mechanical frame. They became complete perfect harmonies between mechanical and biological. Because of the casualties in the next ten years, the remaining ex-Piraka decided to kill those responsible for hurting other beings with the use of Shadow. They made armor by themselves and took on the experimenting Makuta. Current Life Thok is now on the southern continent in the Matoran-Universe. He and his comrades are currently on a mission in order to gain some information about the local Makuta, whose hobby it is to devastate entire woods, in order to stop him from killing all the animals and plants. The Dimension Chronicles Thok makes a riot alongside The Hunter and Silence. Tools, abilities and traits Thok is a smart guy, with no sense of humor at all, and does many things in order to succeed. He is known for taking quite some risks and won't hesistate longer then two miliseconds. Thok is the best in the group when it comes to meditating. He is so good, that he's the only one capable of wearing a mask. His abilities are great when it comes to physical movement, like the others, he's the fastest sprinter of the group, and can fly short distances by jumping and using his wings/thrusters to move. He is the one in the group who prefers close combat. Because of that, he uses a Progressive Knive, a boomerang hook, saws, drills, a glaive, a sword and his blades, whou double as a shield. However, his real ability lies in his coolness Thanks to his meditating, he can control himself really well. That's a good thing, because if he would go berserk, he would going to tear apart his enemy until only pieces smaller than five cubic centimetres would be left of it... As for his Kanohi, he wore the mask of Gravity, but he didn't make use of it, since he thought it was a helmet... So he gave the thing to Lesorask, who needed a new mask. Although he doesn't know how to use it anymore, he is said to be able to control ice. Trivia * Thok, like the others, has been based on the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. This one has been based mostly on EVA-UNIT 1. * Thok had a girlfriend . She was presumably killed when he was abducted. * Hakann is his so called brother since they both share excactly the same frame-type, and armor build-up. * The arm sword is a homage to Gundam 00's sword. * Thok is except for intellicence, the opposite character of Hakann. * The quote from Thok has been derived from Optimus Prime. * The credit for the idea of placing the mask of Gravity on him goes to the maker of the being known as Deriahk. * The creator of this Moc,and the writer of this article is SubAqua.